xXxKingdom Hearts 2xXx
by Christopher Rosette
Summary: This is my weird version of Kingdom Hearts 2.


Kingdom Hearts fanfic xXxKingdom Hearts 2xXx (My Version) 

**A/N**: This doesn't REALLY have anything to do with the real personalitys' of the characters from Kingdom Hearts. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2 or any other Kingdom Hearts thing or Tokyo Mew Mew (That only appears in the "Author's" Corner" #!)

**"Author's" Corner" 1!**

**Me: W00!**

**Sora: What?**

**Kairi: Maybe she's high?**

**Sora: Maybe she is.**

**Everyone, including me: We'll never know.**

**Mint: That was weird.**

**Ichigo: Sure was.**

**Mint: Wait... Why are we here?**

**Me: I dunno. I just like Tokyo Mew Mew? Want me to change it.. or something?**

**Ichigo: Huh? What? Wait, no NO! Don't! o.o;**

**Me: o.O Um.. Okay. I won't.**

**Ichigo: Good.**

**Zakuro: I think we should get to the story!**

**Me: Ooo.. I think Zakuro-senpai is right.**

**Mint: 'Kay! Well... Let's get to the story!------**

**Pudding: Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a second! We still have to introduce this block!**

**Kairi: Pudding-san's right!**

**Me: Uh.. um...**

**Namine: Say something!**

**Me: Right!**

**Mint: Excuse us, we are having some difficulties.**

**Chapter One**

"Hey, Sora, where's Kairi?" asked Riku, as he walked towards Sora along the beach. He sat beside him.

"I don't know... Hanging out with her new boyfriend," Sora fell back, on the sand. He put his arms behind his head.

"You know, jealousy isn't gonna help." Riku glanced at the ocean.

"..." Sora blinked a few times, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Kairi giggled. "Takeshi, I have something I want to give you!"

"What?" he smiled.

Kairi ran up to him, and kissed him gently on the lips. "That!"

They both laughed.

She gazed at the ocean. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Kairi put her hands behind her back.

"Yeah. Not as beautiful as you, though."

They both laughed again.

"The sun is going down. We both should be going."

"Hmm..." She giggled. "I guess."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Takeshi gave Kairi a quick kiss, on the lips. He watched her as she walked away.

Soon, she was getting closer to Sora and Riku. When she saw them she waved, Riku waved back. She sat by Sora. "Hello, lazy sleeping bum!"

Sora grunted a little. He opened his eyes slowly. "I'm going home. See ya."

"Huh? What? Already?" Kairi blinked, and starred at Sora.

"Yeah." He got up off the ground, and started walking away.

"Is he okay, Riku?"

"Yeah, he's just tired... I think."

"Oh, okay!"

_Stupid Kairi and her "oh I'm so happy" mood. Why is she always happy? It's annoying. Now that I think about it, it's always been annoying. How could I just ignore it? She's always talking, kind of, and smiling... How do I get my feelings across her? I don't understand anything anymore,_ thought Sora. He kicked a rock.

--The next day--

Selphie came running towards Sora. He looked at her, blankly. "D-did you hear? Takeshi broke up with Kairi!" She panted heavily.

"What!"

"Ta-takeshi saw th-that she was ha-hanging out with y-you and Riku, almost every-everyday. So he- he thought that sh-she was cheating on him!"

"He better not do anything crazy." Sora began running, not knowing where he was going. He went out to look for Kairi. Selphie watched Sora, as he ran.

"Takeshi..." Kairi had a sad expression on her face.

"I can't stand it anymore! You're always with them, and I-I just can't stand it. It's like you always have to be with them! And Sora! Especially him! You always sit next to him!"

"Takeshi!"

Takeshi stopped.

"You always have to talk about Sora that way. I don't like it. But, just because I was by him, doesn't mean anything. I love you, Takeshi!"

Takeshi looked at her shocked.

"But, it doesn't matter anymore. You don't love me. I don't have any feelings for you now. We're both just like stones to each other. It was better off when we were friends..."

"Good bye, Kairi. It was nice being with you. Thanks for everything."

"Um..."

"Bye." And with that, Takeshi left Kairi standing there.

"Kairi!"

"Huh?" Kairi spun around, to see Sora running towards her. "Oh.. Hey, Sora!"

"Hey!"

When he finally reached her, he panted out of breath, and fell to the ground, legs spread out in front of him. Kairi sat beside him, japanese style.

"A-are you okay, Kairi?"

"Why would I be hurt?" She smiled, and giggled a little. "I'm fine!"

"That's good..." He closed his eyes and fell back, putting his hands behind his head.

Kairi laughed, as she began to dissolve away. Sora was now sitting up, looking out at the ocean. He appeared older. Of course he did, since it has been a year, now at the age of 15.

End of Chapter One

**A/N: Yes, I know. The characters aren't really what they are suppose to be acting like... Uh.. So umm.. Gomen nasi! bows Yup, weirdOM... Definitions..: Gomen Nasi - (Pronouncation: Go-men -- Na-see) It means "I'm sorry" in Japanese.**


End file.
